winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordelia
Lady Cordelia is a noble from Serenia. She is the mother of Villania and Rospunda, and the aunt of Milly, who is revealed to be Princess Iris of Serenia. She has only appeared in the comics, where she was the person who kidnapped Princess Iris to allow Count Neropulos to rule Serenia. Her daughters were also part of the scheme. Appearance |-|Civilian= Cordelia has white hair, held up in a bun with a pompadour hairstyle. She has pale skin, black eyes and white lipstick. She dress in a purple high collared dress, with puffy sleeves. She has violet ribbon around her waist that is tied into a bow in the back. Cordelia Civilian - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg |-|Ball Gown= She wears purple and violet strapless A line dress. With a purple cloth that drapes on her arms and purple elbow-length gloves. Cordelia Ball Gown - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg Personality Cordelia can be viewed as an intimidating and imposing woman, she was not pleased with Milly letting the Winx into the house during the storm and reminds her that she still has chores to do. Tecna has called her a cold person. She wants to enjoy a luxurious life, but is cruel, selfish and materialistic. She only cares for her daughters and seems to hate Milly, treating her poorly. Cordelia is demanding and a liar, but can be stealthy as she was able to hide Milly for eighteen years. She is also poise and calm. Comics #42: Milly's Secret Cordelia went to see whom Milly had let into their home, and when she saw it was the Winx, she questioned Milly. When Milly explained that they were lost and soaking wet, she wanted to offer them some tea to warm up. Cordelia coldly reminds her that there are still lots of chores to be done and not to waste time. While the Winx were in Milly's room, Tecna calls Cordelia a cold person and Milly defends Cordelia. Apparently, Cordelia had adopted Milly when she was small and gave her a place to live in return for doing housework. Meanwhile, Cordelia was in her daughters', Villania and Rospunda, room, observing them getting ready for the debutante ball. That is when Milly enters with the girls' dresses and she watches her daughters insult Milly for being late. As Villania and Rospunda bicker with each other, she reminds them that this ball is important, especially since Prince Hargon will be present and if they impress him they will live a luxurious life without any worries. When Villania asks her if Milly will be staying behind, she confirms and then orders her to keep the house in order while they are gone. When all three of them are ready, they head downstairs and Cordelia issues an order to Milly before leaving. After they had left, they are unaware that Milly and the Winx will be attending, in disguise. Cordelia watches as her daughters get upset that Milly and the Winx are getting all the boys' attention. She also watches Milly get all the attention from Prince Hargon. After the two lovers announce their engagement and Milly reveals herself; the citizens are appealed to learn that this is their kingdom's long lost princess. The history of Serenia's royal family is revealed: after the death of the king and queen, Princess Iris, the only heir to the throne was kidnapped and left the kingdom to be ruled by Neropulos' iron fists. With all of this commotion, Count Neropulos steps into the ball room, furious. He is in disbelief that the princess has been found and asks for proof. The messenger points out the princess has a mole on her shoulder, which Milly does have. Her daughters then interrupts everyone and in a fit of rage, accidentally reveal that they were the kidnappers. As Cordelia is about to protest, Neropulos sends them to the dungeons to await trial. When Milly becomes curious about her true identity, she, the Winx and Hargon head to their cells. They then overhear that Cordelia, her daughters and Count Neropulos were in cahoots and had planned for Milly's kidnapping at birth. With her and her daughters now living an exile, Cordelia will require a lot of money to stay hidden. Hargon becomes enraged at their treatment towards Milly and seeks to defend his beloved. She and her daughters tried to escape but were caught by the prince. Trivia *Cordelia is similar to Cinderella's stepmother, Lady Tremaine and Rapunzel's adoptive mother, Gothel. In that she is cruel, demanding and had also fed the protagonist lies. *Cordelia's name is of unknown origin, but is thought to have be a Celtic name. The name has different meanings: **In Celtic and American, it means "of the sea". **In English, it means "a woman of rare honesty" from Shakespeare's King Lear. **In Welsh, it means "jewel of the sea". Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Human